iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Chinese War
The Great Chinese War was a war between China and the Allies ( India, Hawaii, DR, Baluchistan, Mongolia and Kazakh). The Great Chinese War started in 2161 when Chinese Forces invaded the DR. India and her allies responded with war. Soon China nuked India but was forced to accept Hawaii's peace proposal. However China betrayed the allies and started again the war. The War ended when the Chinese Government and the Chinese Army capitulated to Oz. China before the War China became a Democracy during the Peacefull Democratic Revolution in 2160. Before the Republic, China was under the rule of the Turkish People's Republic of Xinjiang. During the first year of Republican rule, Nationalism flourished. Also the Government promoted Nationalism in an effort to stay in power. China was a landlocked power and that was both an economical and a military problem. The DR was a Chinese State, so Chinese Nationalists claimed it. The Combination of all those reasons led China to betray its allies and send pro Chinese rebels in the DR. Invasion of the DR Chinese Guerrillas were send in the DR to start a revolution. Many citizens of the DR prefered a United China than many Chinese States and they helped the rebels. The Revolution was a huge success. Chinese Rebels took over a large area of the DR, but they were no match for the army of the DR. So they asked the help of China. China started a huge invasion. The air force destroyed most of the DR army and the army wiped out the remains of the enemy. The DR could not face the enemy army and it collapsed. It's defense now was at the hands of India and Hawaii. Battle of Tibet India delcared war on China and issued the following statement: "As founder and thus leader of the Coalition of Non-aligned Countries, agreeing to the Constitution of the Coalition and in virtue of Article III Section b of said Constitution, the Republic of China is ejected from the Coalition. In compliment with the same Article III, Section b, Article III, Section a is applied, and thus all members of the Coalition must aid any countries under attack by China. Following the duty established by said procedure, India declares war on China under the casus belli of unjustified aggression and violation of international treaties and agreements, and orders a full-scale invasion of China and all its territories previous to the declaration of war." However China shut down the allied SDI, nuked India and then won the battle of the Tibetan Plateau, where 223 Indian and allied air wings were defeated by the 143 Chinese air wings. Shortly after the battle in Tibet, 25 Indian, 25 Baluchistani, and 4 Kazakh armies attacked the 52 Chinese armies. China won and the entire invading force was wiped out. 26 of China's 52 men were likewise wiped out. With much of the Baluchistani Army gone, a Chinese invasion of Baluchistan commenced to seize more population and industry. The result was China taking two Baluchistan metros. After the battle, China became the world's most massive economy, at 3400 projected GDP. However, Mongolia rose up in revolt, killed 1 Chinese Army and became an ally of India. First Capitulation Soon after the Chinese victories, Hawaii and it's allies declared war on China. China, knowing that it cant win a war against both Hawaii and India, asked for peace. The Republic officialy capitulated to Hawaii, India and their allies, under the following treaty: Article 1: China must dismantle its nuclear program and never acquire nuclear weapons again. Article 2: China must disband armies until it has no more than 50, and must give its air wings to India and the Demon Realm(in equal numbers) until it has no more than 50. 75/50/50 is the military limitation of China, and it must never pass this total. Article 3: China must pass all nuclear weapons in its possession to the sovereign Kingdom of Hawai'i, which will then negotiate with India, the Demon Realm, and its LMCP allies as to their fate. Article 4: China will pay Hawai'i, Coruscant and the 501st each $100 this turn, as well as $300 each to the Demon Realm and India. Next turn, it will pay an additional $200 to the Demon Realm and India. Article 5: China must cede all territory it has conquered in this war to their owners, plus 10 regions each to the Demon Realm and India(these provinces being chosen by the receiving nations, and not China). After accepting the capitulation, Mr. George offered the Chinese crown to an exiled Danish prince, King George I, and the Republic was officialy renamed the "Kingdom of China", and had a new constitution, while Mr. John of the National Party became prime minister. King George I however did not agree with the policy of Mr. George and broke the peace treaty, starting the second phase of the Great Chinese War. Second Phase of the War While the Allies had honored their agreements and repatriated China's lands, China didnt honored its own, and had instead gone Red Alert-style and renewed the conflict. China launched a T2 at Hawai'i. It was destroyed mid-flight. 2 T1s were launched at India. China's nuclear attack killed 1,520,000 Indian civilians and 86,000 soldiers. However Hawaii retaliated by firing 10 nukes on China. China then made a second peace with Hawaii. After this, King George started his campaigns against the enemies of the Empire. Indian Campaign In 2162, King George ordered an Invasion of India. He became Commander of the Invasion Force. 225 planes were send to attack India. 222 Indians and 35 Hawai'ians intercepted the 225 sent against them and defeated them. 111 Indians, 17 Hawai'ians, and 135 Chinese pilots were shot down. King George then ordered 65 armies to invade India and face the Indians' 43 armies. Naturally, 111 Indian and 18 Hawai'ian planes swooped in to attack, finding the Chinese army escorted by 53 planes. A battle ensued, in which the Coalition forces were defeated. 26 Chinese planes were shot down while the entire Coalition air force was destroyed. Then the Chinese land army moved against the Indian Army. After a heavy fight, the Chinese Army crushed the Indian Lines. Without opposition, the Chinese military sweeped through India. It was George's first major Military success. Mongolian Campaign Mongolia was a province of China, but it revolted after Chinese capitulation. Now, with the largest part of the Indian Army destroyed, King George had a chance to bring Mongolia back to Chinese Imperial Rule. George ordered his Air Force to bombard Mongolia and destriy the Mongolian Air Force. 2,000 Chinese and 30,000 Mongolians were killed and the entire Mongolian Air Force was destroyed. Soon, 12 armies invaded Mongolia. Mongolia was defended by 6 armies. The Mongolian Army was soon crushed, thanks to the briliant tactics of King George, while the Chinese lost 6 armies. The result was the destruction of the short-lived Mongolian Republic. The death toll of the Battle of the Steppes was 150,000 Mongolian soldiers, 520,000 Mongol civilians and 60,000 Chinese soldiers Campaign in DR In 2163 George started an attack against the original enemy of China, the DR. 37 Chinese planes destroyed the 50 DR planes, losing only 5 planes, and bombed the DR. 5 DR Armies died because of the bombing. 20 Chinese armies invaded the DR. DR was defended by only 11armies. King George crushed the DR Army and took over the larger part of the country. Beijing was once again part of China. Death toll in the DR front now stood at 250,000 DR civilians, 180,000 DR soldiers and 58,000 Chinese soldiers. The 4th August Regime With the campaigns appearing successful, King George abolished the constitution and declared himself absolute monarch, appointing one Mr. Chiang "dictator" of China. Capitulation of China Soon after Korea and Siberia joined the war against China, which in turn declared pre-emptive war against Hawai'i. Spurred by threats of indiscriminate atomic bombing, Kongo declared war on China, followed by the 501st Legion and Takrur. Faced with impossible odds, China capitulated to Oz. In exchange for full territorial rights, Oz provided the government ringleaders refuge in one province in Ethiopia, 20 divisions and 30 air wings as a "ceremonial guard", and a 1000 rubl' golden parachute. Additionally, the China Six drained the national treasury and absconded with the country's nuclear stockpile, which it would use almost immediately to obliterate Hawai'i. Dublin Conference , and Wuhan, Beijing, Pakistan, Gangia and Mongolia as NPCs.]] Shortly after the flight of the China Six, the Scarlet Lancers approached Oz to negotiate the release of China as a democratic state. Talks were held in Dublin; while ostensibly intended as a bilateral meeting, invitations were extended to almost every country. Discussions were subsequently hijacked by ongoing rivalry between Hawai'i and the Comintern, and the Lancers were effectively shut out of the final settlement. mayor resolved to repartition China into a player state controlled by Thorvald of Lym, and four NPCs. Territories in the northeast conquered by China during the war were returned to the Demon Realm. Casualties of the War 2,560,000 Indian civilians, 1,682,000 Indian soldiers, 630,000 DR soldiers, 1,022,000 Chinese soldiers, 520,000 Mongol civilians, 270,000 Chinese-sympathetic rebels, 900,000 Chinese civilians, 270,000 Baluchistani soldiers, 154,000 Kazakh soldiers, 150,000 Mongol soldiers, 350,000 DR Civilians, 90,000 Baluchistani civilians, 70,000 Hawai'ian soldiers, 1,020,000 displaced Total Casualties: 8,668,000